Dennis Carradine
Dennis Carradine, or more commonly known as either The Burglar or The Carjacker, is the secondary antagonist of the 2002 film Spider-Man and a posthumous antagonist in the 2007 film Spider-Man 3. Peter Parker first encounters him when he robs the organizer. He is also accused of murdering Uncle Ben while hijacking the car. He was portrayed by , who reprises the role for flashback/imaginary sequences in and later portrayed the InGen Contractor in . Biography ''Spider-Man'' After Spider-Man wins a wrestling match, the manager cheats him out of the reward money (giving him only a hundred bucks instead of the promised thousand). Shortly after, Carradine arrives, points a gun at the manager and steals all his money. The manager tells Parker to stop him, but Parker spitefully lets him go. Some time later, Parker finds a crowd of people gathered around a mortally-wounded Uncle Ben, who is believed to have been shot by a carjacker. Uncle Ben succumbs to his wounds, prompting Parker to pursue the alleged murderer before he dies. Parker discovers the carjacker was the same person who ran past him. Taking advantage of Parker's dismay, Carradine attempts to shoot him, who snaps his wrist. Intimidated, Carradine backs away, only to fall out the window to his death. ''Spider-Man 2'' Carradine doesn't appear in the film, but is mentioned once by Parker as the latter was confessing to Aunt May that he let the thief go that resulted Ben's death. Although May is shocked by this revelation, she praises Parker for telling the truth before forgiving him. ''Spider-Man 3'' A few years later, Parker and Aunt May are informed by Captain Stacey that new evidence indicates that Carradine was not the true killer, bur rather the accomplice to the true murderer, Flint Marko. Parker feels tremendous guilt for enabling an innocent man to die. After a climactic battle and upon seeing Harry Osborn succumb to his wounds and Venom dying from one of Osborn's pumpkin bombs, Marko confesses to Parker that he only wanted Ben's car as he was stealing money to support for his sick daughter Penny, and that Carradine was helping him out on it. However, as Ben tries to reason with Marko, Carradine ran up and slapped Marko on the shoulder, startling him and causing him to jolt and accidentally shoot Ben in the chest, much to both Marko and Carradine's shock. As Marko was wrecked with guilt for this, Carradine abandoned his partner as the police arrive to the scene. Carradine was later pushed out a window by Parker that same night. As such, Carradine was inadvertently responsible for Uncle Ben's death. Realizing now that Ben's death was a genuine accident (as neither Marko nor Carradine had any intention of killing him in the first place), Parker decides to forgive Marko and lets him escape so that he can support Penny. Spider-Man: the Video Game In the video game of the first film, the Burglar appears as the first boss and the leader of the Skulls Gang. However, his name in this iteration is "Spike" (regarding that the name "Dennis Carradine" wasn't officially given until the third film's release). Quotes Gallery Dennis Carradine.jpg|Dennis Carradine as he appears in the film. Carjacker Spider-Man Video Game.png|As he appears in the 2002 video game. Trivia * In The Amazing Spider-Man 2 video game, Uncle Ben's killer is also called Dennis Carradine. Navigation Category:Male Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Gangsters Category:Posthumous Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Rogues Category:Weaklings Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil